


Cuddling by the Fireplace

by itbeajen



Series: [namelessarcher] Santa Delivery 2019 [1]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Christmas prompts, F/M, Fluff, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21635761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbeajen/pseuds/itbeajen
Summary: Sometimes, it takes a lot of effort to actually get Gilgamesh to eat breakfast with you.
Relationships: Gilgamesh | Archer/Reader
Series: [namelessarcher] Santa Delivery 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559500
Comments: 3
Kudos: 149





	Cuddling by the Fireplace

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the Fate series or any of the characters that are mentioned. I am not making any profit from this fic and I write purely for the love of the characters. The Fate Series is the property of Type Moon.

The mornings often felt colder when you weren’t around. It was already bad enough that Chaldea was having a heating problem recently, he did not need this problem added on as well. As he slowly rolled over to his side, Gilgamesh furrowed his brows in annoyance to find that the spot where he usually found you was irritatingly cold. A low grumble escaped his lips as he slowly slipped out of the bed. 

On days like these, he often spent the entire morning with you in bed. He’d use you as his own personal heater and just snuggle up towards you until he felt ready to actually get out of bed. And yet, you had somehow escaped. Where would you even go when it’s this stupidly cold and there’s no missions to be done? It’s your day off, come on now.

“[Name]?” Gilgamesh mumbled as he left the room. Despite the cold, the King of Heroes still refused to put on any clothes - not as though it actually bothered him. Gilgamesh was practically immune to the cold in the air, and he just enjoyed the feeling of your skin against his. He frowned as you were nowhere to be seen. You didn’t even bother leaving him a note about where you were going, or wake him up to drag him along to a mission - as you usually did. It was strange, and quite frankly it bothered him that you’d just leave without a word. 

His irritation of your strange disappearance is quickly dismissed upon smelling the delectable aroma of breakfast. He could discern the freshly roasted coffee beans, and the buttery goodness of whatever it is that you’re toasting, and he’s almost certain it’s you. No one else would bother making breakfast unless it’s that  _ other _ Archer who nags at him (and you) a bit too often. 

His footsteps are slightly heavy, but also filled with some sort of expectation as he makes his way over to the kitchen. A smile tugs at the corner of his lips as he takes in the sight of you in a frilly apron that was often worn by Tamamo Cat. It was strange, seeing you in the outfit, yet strangely endearing. He wouldn’t say it suited you to a T, but he did think that you looked rather adorable.

“So you abandon me to make breakfast? How insulting, [Name]. Did you think you’d really go unpunished for such an action?” Gilgamesh called out. His voice demanded for your attention and attention he got. Your head whipped around so quickly and you had the features of a deer caught in the headlights. Gilgamesh chuckled and he shrugged, “I jest. There is no need for you to look so ashamed of yourself. Although…” he drawled, a smug smile appearing on his lips, “It is rather amusing to see you so incapable of hiding your expressions.”

There’s a clear pout on your face as Gilgamesh teased you, and before he could do anymore teasing, you quickly responded, “I wanted to make  _ you _ breakfast.” Gilgamesh’s eyes widened in surprise, and this time, you had the smug smile on your face. You casually waved the spatula in your hand and pointed it at him, “You should be grateful!”

Gilgamesh rolled his eyes and scoffed, “As though any meal you make could ever be worthy of being set before me.”

You shake your head sadly, and mumbled, “I’m not making you any of my special hot chocolate.” 

There was a moment of silence before Gilgamesh realized what you said. He turned towards you, and by then you were already back to cooking. He sauntered up to the counter, and grumbled, “You wouldn’t.”

“I would.”

He frowned, and he could tell from the way you were biting your lower lip that there was no other option for him. If he apologizes, that means he’s lowering his pride and ego for someone like you, and yet… yet he knew that if he kept this up, not only would you probably bench him for several weeks, but you might even force him to move out of your room - the most comfortable room in Chaldea. He sighed and reluctantly muttered, “[Name], it was only a jest.”

“Was it?” Your voice was filled with a light, playful tone, and you added, “So is my food worthy enough to be eaten, Your Highness?” 

Gilgamesh nodded, and he glanced around before spotting the food all located on a cart. An eyebrow slowly raised and he vaguely gestured at it with a finger. You glanced over and quickly answered with a smile, “I have the perfect place for us to have breakfast!”

“You’re going to make me  _ walk _ to my own food?”

“Well…” you paused and sighed, “Wouldn’t you rather be eating somewhere comfortable and warm compared to this cold dining hall?” 

Gilgamesh couldn’t help but agree that you had a good point there. As soon as you finished tossing all the pans into the sink - Gilgamesh had a good laugh when you casually shrugged and said someone else could clean up after you - the two of you made your way towards the library room located just past your personal room. As you entered the pin to unlock the door, Gilgamesh furrowed his brows and mumbled, “Hmph. To think that even Chaldea has a library room of this caliber.”

“Well, it is mostly a resource room to hold Master information, such as our background and stuff. But that’s not the real reason we’re here.” You led the way in, pushing the cart through aisles of shelves filled with documents and binders until you reached an out of place wooden door. It didn’t quite match the modern aesthetics of Chaldea as a whole, but upon opening it, Gilgamesh can see why you were fond of the location. There was a cozy fireplace with the fire already crackling inside, and a fluffy, white rug set far away enough not to get caught in flames, but close enough for those who wanted to sit near it to feel comfy. A decent sized mahogany coffee table sat between two plush, velvety red lounge chairs, and Gilgamesh was honestly impressed. He didn’t know how long you’ve been up to prepare for this, but now he can’t blame you waking up far before he did and leaving him in bed.

“Tell me [Name].”

“Hmm?” You absentmindedly answered with a noncommittal response as you set up the table. Gilgamesh took a seat by the lounge chair and asked, “Did you set all of this up  _ just _ to impress me?”

“Perhaps?” you smiled and turned to him, “Are you impressed?”

“Indeed, I suppose I am.” Gilgamesh took a sip of the hot chocolate you had placed on his side of the coffee table and he let out a content sigh. Though there may not be words to express how much he enjoyed it, that sound alone was more than enough for you to feel pride at the fact that you had managed to satisfy his picky palate yet again.

As the two of you began to chow down on the breakfast together, Gilgamesh couldn’t help but think that it wasn’t quite cozy enough. He immediately took a seat on the rug in front of him, taking his food with him and demanded, “Come here.”

You looked at him in confusion, but instead of questioning him, you followed suit and sat down beside him with your cup of hot chocolate as well. Gilgamesh sighed and asked, “Must I be  _ more _ direct for you to understand, [Name]?” He took your wrist and as gently as possible, dragged you in between his legs. He casually placed his arms around your waist and ordered, “Feed me.”

“Really, Gil?” you let out a soft laugh before turning to him slightly and asked, “Is this what you wanted?” You lift up a forkful of eggs and he frowned, “I want the pancakes.” 

“Yes, yes, your Highness. My apologies.” 

As you fed him the remaining portion of his breakfast, you can feel him sluggishly lean against you. His head drooped onto your shoulder and he softly mumbled, “Thanks.”

Your eyes widened ever so slightly before softly crinkling into a smile, “You’re welcome.” You leaned into his touch and felt his arms around your waist tightened to pull you closer. It might be uncomfortable when the two of you wake up again, but for now, the toasty warmth from the fireplace will lull you guys back to sleep again.


End file.
